The Silence
by SnowGod
Summary: Takes place between Ghost Town and Bite Club. A stranger comes to town, and with it brings death for both human and vampires. Due to frank being unable to locate or even stop this stranger, it's up to the Glass House crew to find out who this person is and stop them. New to writing so reviews would be appreciated. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue: Trouble Arrives

Authors Note

Before we begin I must state, that I do not in anyway own any of the characters depicted here except for the characters that are not part of the Morganville Vampires canonical series. Any similarities to characters outside this franchise are entirely coincidental. All credit for Morganville Vampire works used in this fanfic, belong SOLELY to Rachael Caine. This is a fanfiction made purely for fun and in no way is meant to be used for monetary gain. If such a thing is occurring, it is without my knowledge or consent. With that out of the way, I would like to state that I will try to make this series as true to the Morganville Vampires series as possible. Think of these as events that happen between certain books. This particular event occurs between Ghost Town and Bite Club. Now then. With that, lets begin!

Prologue

Trouble Arrives

(Narrator P.O.V.)

This is Morganville. A mostly quiet, remote, moderately sized town out in the Texas desert. It is a town run by two different factions, the undead, powerful vampires, and the resourceful, living humans. Unlike other places, here peace resides, however fragile. It all thanks to the founder, Amelie, a very old vampire who built it solely to ensure her species survival. Despite her efforts, she has quite a few enemies and allies.

However, she also has a powerful group on her side that has decided the fate of Morganville many times over. The residents of Glass House. Those being, Claire Danvers, a bright 17 year old who is myrnin's apprentice and has been granted the status of neutral who is currently attending TPU. Then there is Eve Rosser, a university coffee shop worker who dresses like a Goth who, while estranged from most of her known family, has been granted the status of neutral. The third resident is Shane Collins, son of self-proclaimed vampire killer Frank Collins who also has been granted the status of neutral. Our final resident is Michael Glass, owner of the Glass House, youngest vampire of the world, rock star of Morganville, and another one who has been granted status of neutral.

Thanks to these four, Morganville still stands. However, a new danger has arrived to Morganville, one that is stronger and more dangerous than any they have faced before. The worst part? None of them even see it coming.

(No P.O.V.)

It is a dark, stormy January night. A lone stranger is out wandering the streets of Morganville, very much unaware of the dangers of Morganville nighttime. It is currently 12 am, as she wanders down a street 4 blocks from the Glass House. A group of 4 vampires lurk towards her, very much hungry and looking for a fight. They all sport leather biker jackets, pants, boots, gloves, chokers, spiked wrist bands, and Mohawks of varying color. The first says to the stranger as they approach "what's up little human? don't you know it's dangerous to be out at night?". The second adds, "Yes, it isn't wise to roam the streets of Morganville at night. Are you fresh meat perhaps?".

They all laugh and start to encircle the stranger who is wearing a dirty, muddy black hoodie, dirty, muddy blue jeans, black Velcro strip-style shoes, and a plain black backpack. The stranger is fairly small, being only 5 ft., 5 in. tall and looking to only weigh no more than 120 pounds. The stranger watches each one as they circle her, right to left. After a few minutes of what seems to be thought, she replies "I don't want any trouble. I am just..." she pauses for a few seconds then continues "Searching for a place to sleep for the night". The vampires laugh again, and look at each other and then the girl.

"Oh? Is that so? If that's true, you're in the wrong part of town..." the third said. The fourth chimed in "This is a residential sector... OUR turf in other words... and we don't take kindly to intruders... right boys?". With that, the four vampires fangs show as they hiss at her and make a motion to leap for her. However, within a single second and they fangs right at her clothing, an invisible force sends then all flying. The stranger sighs, and in an instant the vampires are floating in the air as they struggle and struggle with all their might.

"Wh-what the hell is this!?" the second one yells in panic. "What are you doing to us!?" the fourth says very much alarmed. "You couldn't just be gentleman and point me in the right direction..." the stranger says and sighs, then continues "Sorry... I'm no good with restraint. You picked the wrong newcomer to attack...". With that, the hoodie starts to move like a wind is circling the stranger, as the vampires start to struggle vigorously, screaming in agony. In a minute, their eyes bleed crimson tears, blood comes from their ears, and blood spills from their mouths. They now have a vacant, empty expression. The invisible force seemingly vanishes and they fall, lifeless to the ground.. The stranger then runs northward, disappearing into the night.

(Frank's P.O.V.)

I was experimenting with what he was capable of, trying to create a material image like Ada had been able to. That's when I sensed it... someone had crossed the border into Morganville. At first, I ignored it. Then I sensed something that caught me completely off guard. I felt an energy very similar to the barrier that guarded memories of Morganville from those that leave... albeit different. I immediately tried to sense the source and quickly found it, it was 4 blocks from the Glass House. I was about to call Claire when I noticed something, there are 4 vampires near the source. Within a minute, the vampires vanished from my senses.

I was speechless. I was amazed. I ceased to sense the source too, which concerned me greatly. Never before had this happened to my knowledge... and worse, I couldn't sense where the source of it was. Whether it had moved or was still there. I decided to instead alert Myrnin to this issue. I simply sent a text message to Claire's phone saying 'Come to the lab tomorrow, something important has come up'. With that, I used Myrnins own phone to say "Myrnin".

Myrnin was currently occupied reading a rather old looking book, he closed it and said "What is it Frank?". "We have a problem... a large one". It was hard to tell if Myrnin was alarmed, annoyed, dismissive, or what as he replied "What is it Frank? If it's that you need help learning how to do some other functions I told you-" and I cut him off. "No. Nothing like that. I've lost track of 4 vampires... that were circling something of similar energy to the barrier that locks the memories of those that leave". I could tell now for sure that Myrnin was legitimately shocked. It took the old vampire a few minutes to ask "Are you sure?". "Yes" I responded, then continued "And I lost track of whatever it was that was emitting the energy". Myrnin sat there for a few more minutes before asking "Did anyone recently cross the border?". I answered "Yes. I didn't think it important to track them though at the time. I can say... based on the speed they were traveling, they were walking".

Myrnin got up at that and started to pace, thinking. It was obvious why too. To Myrnins knowledge, only he had created a computer capable of memory locking, portal creation, and other odd functions. Now, the possibility of another such computer, let alone a portable version, was no doubt a shock. I didn't even try to rationalize it, I was still trying to get over the fact that this thing I was a part of even existed. Myrnin finally, after a good 10 minutes, said "We need to either meet whoever controls the source of that energy... or we need to find a way to determine if they're friend or foe. From what we have, I can say for now they are not a foe, as they acted in self defense... but..." and Myrnin trailed off. I agreed though. This was big, whether either of us wanted to admit it or not.

Ending comments

With that, the prologue is done. If you don't like long chapters, sorry but that's kinda the theme that'll be running here. I'll update when I can, but expect at least once a week. Please read and review. Also, feel free to ask questions, though I may not answer them at this time. I will say this now, this particular story won't be the only one. it's the first of a line of stories. I do hope you'll enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 1: Mornings Suck

Author's Notes

Alright, here it is. The next chapter already. Going to warn now, the pacing might be slow and action may not happen for a while. I should also note, i'm writing things the way I am because I rather not assume Frank/the machine is capable of psychic powers to any extent, instead considering the barrier a seperate power outside of psychic powers just using the same energy. This chapter, we get to see the Glass House crew now. So with that, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Mornings Suck

(No P.O.V.)

Claire Danvers hated mornings. Especially mornings where her days off were stolen by Frank, who was a machine. She sighed and looked at the clock to find it was still 8 am. She moved slowely to get out of bed as to not wake up Shane so she could use the bathroom first. After getting ready for the day she headed downstairs to see what was being made. She found Eve and Shane cooking eggs and bacon, arguing about when to go see a new movie that had recently come out. From what she could tell as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, Shane wanted to go see the movie with her today, Eve wanted them all to go this Friday. She sat down and waited for the two to finish before getting her own and giving a Shane a kiss.

As they broke it, she heard Michael walk in and say "Good Morning everyone" and proceed to get a sports bottle out of the back of the fridge and heat it up in the microwave. As per usual, she ignored and didn't think of what was in it. She spoke up as she started eating "I have to go to Myrnins lab today... seems there's something urgent going on". They all gave her a quick glance, Shane replying "Really? You sure it's that important?". She replied "I have no idea" She sighed slightly "If it isn't important, I'll just leave". Eve and Michael looked at each other and then her and shrugged. Shane said "Well... that sucks. I was hoping to take you to the movies. Guess that'll have to wait for another day" Shane sighed. Michael chimed in and said "Well, I hope it goes well. Be nice for things to go smoothly at his lab".

They all agreed and began their usual joking and talking breakfast routine before Claire got ready for work. Shane and Eve had the day off. Soon she was ready and as she left she saw Shane waiting, ready to go somewhere himself. Along with Eve. "Hey, we're gonna go to this Arcade that has opened up in town. If you need anything, call. When you get off also, call so we can hang out there after" Shane smiled happily. She knew how much he enjoyed video games, and she knew he would want to go as soon as he could. Though for Eve that surprised her and gave her a puzzled look, to which she responded "I'm going for the food. You know Arcades love their junk food". Claire couldn't help but give a small laugh. She nodded "Alright. I'll see if I can get off. I'll see you two later" she said as she left, Shane and Eve leaving in their car.

It was a nice day out and not all that hot so she decided to walk to Myrnin's lab. It took her a while to make it to his lab, once she did though she announced "I'm here, what do you need?". She put her backpack onto her table as Myrnin came out of the trapdoor leading to the Machine. He replied "We have a very serious problem. One none of us could have foreseen coming" He said, sounding alarmed... which made Claire very nervous. She asked "What? What happened". "Four vampires were murdered last night, for lack of a better term. With... something similar to the boundaries" He said, with a mix of enthusiasm and fear in his voice "I say murdered because even if they recover, they'll probably go immediately into coma's or they'll be vegetables... their brains were crushed and ripped apart from the inside out".

She was speechless. Someone was able to kill 4 vampires, in the middle of the night, using... psychic energy? She asked "How... how is that even... possible?". She was trying to think of how it could even be possible. She knew she made a computer similar to the machine, but that had not only been a failure, it was just a barrier. To full on kill someone with that energy... what were they? It scared her quite a bit now, but she took a deep breath and simply asked "When did this happen?". "Last night at midnight. Frank detected it. Whatever is the source of it, it's blocking his ability to sense it" Myrnin replied.

His response did nothing to assure her, it just scared her more the fact that someone was able to block Frank from sensing them after such a feat. She said "So... what now?" to which Myrnin replied "For now... well we have several options. We can improve the machine's capabilities or at least try to, we can go meet the elder council, or we can try to identify the source ourselves". She sat and thought.

This was a very serious matter. She couldn't take this situation lightly at all. She knew tinkering with the machine was out of the question. There's no way in hell she was going to risk ruining it... and killing Frank in the process. She then considered the other two options. If they tried to identify the source themselves, it would be very problematic to do consider Frank wasn't an option. However, if they went to the elders council, there was a good chance that Amelie and Oliver would rather destroy the source outright than try to study it. Another possibility was the two would begin to panic, considering the severity of the situation. Then a realization came to her that made her decide.

"It's portable... otherwise we'd have it" She said to no one in particular. Myrnin simply nodded and said "Yes. and more powerful as proven with our situation". She decided then that the elder council had to be convened. There was no excuse for not just going to alert Amelie and Oliver to the situation, but there was a chance that they'd understand that whatever it was, it would need to be studied in case the machine broke down or if there were more, as unlikely as the latter was. She moved and got her backpack and said to Myrnin "Alright lets go to the elder council. This is too serious to leave Amelie and Oliver out of this". Myrnin looks a little surprised but said "I agree. I just hope they don't panic and demand it's immediate destruction" with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. With that Claire opened a portal to where the guard would be posted and pulled her cellphone out and began making calls while Myrnin dealt with the guard. Soon enough, they were walking towards the conference room where Hannah, Richard, Oliver, and Amelie would be waiting. All she had said was that news her and Myrnin had concerned all of Morganville. That was enough to at least peak their interest. She only hoped the full details wouldn't send them into a panic.

End Notes

With that, the wheels have begun turning. Now the reason i'm assuming they would panic is a very simple one, they were on high alert when the machine was down originally, enough that Amelie made Claire work nonstop in order to finish it (which in my opinion is out of character for her due to the fact she seems to respect claire and that she's smart enough to know that any human being tired lowers the quality of their work). So yeah. Next chapter, the big 4 meet up about this... or do they? we'll see soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Authors Note

Before we begin, I will state this now, I have a more or less regular schedule up until classes here end. I will probably be updating every Friday, anywhere between 9 am to 2 pm. I should also now note, I've decided this series takes place in an alternate reality. Consider everything in the books up until after ghost town to be the same. after that, for this series, everything is very much different. Considering the strangers powers and the effect it'll have on the main characters of the series.

Chapter 2

The meeting

(No P.O.V.)

As they explained what they had found to the council, which consisted of Amelie, Oliver, Hannah, and Richard, It became clear how concerned they were. It wasn't so clear with Amelie and Oliver, but Hannah and Richard it was. Eventually, Amelie asked "Tell me. What do you think this... strange force is precisely?". I pondered the possibilities, before coming up with one possibility. "It might very well be a vampire that slipped through the cracks so to speak. One that no one knew about. One that's... well ancient. Lived long enough to have the knowledge Myrnin does and that also has a good enough grasp of modern science to update a machine like the one in Morganville to be... portable".

That last word had made them all shift. Even Amelie. She knew that it was also more powerful without her or Myrnin saying anything. Hannah asked very bluntly "So whatever this thing is, it's in Morganville and it's capable of killing vamps in seconds... how do we possibly fight this?". Claire herself was at a loss as to how to go about it. The only reply she could've given was "We need to know more. There's too much unknown to act effectively". Amelie nodded, and added "And until we do... we simply advise everyone to be more careful at night and nothing, and I mean absolutely no details, leave this room. Am I clear?".

Everyone nodded understandingly. When Amelie ordered silence like this, there was no arguing or debating her. You either stayed silent, or ran like hell, and none them, especially Claire, wanted to excercise the latter option. With that Amelie gave another order "Claire and Myrnin, you are tasked with finding this stranger. I expect results by the end of next week, if not sooner. The quicker, the better" and with that Amelie gave a dismissive wave of her hand. They all left, except for Oliver who stayed behind and said "You do realize the unlikeness that it is a vampire behind this correct?". Amelie looked at him and said "Of course. Even if they were looking for a fight, they would've known. And avoided confrontation... no. This is a human action. I don't know by who's hand but rest assured... I won't let this threat go unchecked" and with that Amelie stood and left. Oliver meanwhile was aghast at the thought of a human being able to hold their old against 4 vampires, nevermind kill them.

In a back alley of central Morganville, where all the shops were, the stranger laid there, silent and motionless. The stranger was sleeping, when she suddenly stood awake at the sound of sirens. The stranger looked down the alley in the direction of the sirens. The stranger waited. And waited. However, they simply passed by. The stranger sighed with relief.

That's when the trouble happened, a vampire had used the sirens distraction to grab her from behind in a hold that held her arms to her sides and then lifted her into the air. He said "Scream and I drain you, human. Got it?" in a rather arrogant tone. Unfortunately for him, that was not to be as not only did she scream but he was sent flying... with enough force to rip his arms clean from his body, a terrible fleshy and cracking sound being heard at the same time, along with the vampires screams of pain.

Everyone on the street looked in that direction for a moment, puzzled. Then they screamed and panicked and called the police. The vampire screamed in agony and rolled around, near helpless. Sad day for the vampire, there were a few anti-vampire humans in the crowd that took their chance and destroyed the vampire right there, deciding to not give it a chance to recover and become a menace once again... whether it was possible or not. The stranger simply stood there panting. The stranger moved and rubbed her forehead stressed. The stranger said, in a stressed, feminine voice "Dammit... why can't everyone leave me alone".

That's when she heard someone from the crowd yell "Hey, there's someone strange down this alley!". She cursed under her breath, and in an instant a lot of dirt was kicked up by rapidly moving objects, creating a smokescreen for her to run out to the opposite side of the street. She sighed as she walked down the street nonchalantly. She drowned out the noise of the sirens as they rushed to the site. Soon she was sitting in an Arcade, thinking. She finally took off the hoodie and headed for the garbage, intending to discard it.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

I was intently concentrating on a Terminator 4 game. I would play the most recent House of the Dead game if they had allowed it, but according to the current staff, it was being reviewed by Morganville officials. It was unlikely it'd be allowed. Sadly, I lost my last life and I was out of quarters for this game. I'd made sure to separate the quarters to maximize my gaming fun for today.

As I moved away I noticed the girl. And how... overall dirty she was. She looked like she hadn't had a bath in weeks, and she looked fairly upset. She was even throwing away a pretty dirty hoodie. He couldn't help himself as he walked over. "Hello. You look new around here. What's your-" and he stopped at nasty, alarmed look the girl had. The level of distrust she seemed to have. "Wow girl relax. I'm not here to shank you or anything" He said calmly, raising his hands in surrender.

The girls glare lessened slightly as she dropped the hoodie into the garbage. She watched him and finally said "Sorry. I... let's just say I'm not too keen to strangers right now". Shane almost chuckled. He shook his head and asked, perhaps dumbly "I'd be too, considering where we are". He quickly realized his mistake, and said "Which is just a small, Texas country town. Everyone knows everyone to some level so a strange stands out" to try and cover his tracks.

However the look he saw in the girls eyes was one of an unamused and unconvinced girl. She sighed. "Yeah, well, with any luck I won't be here long. can't be..." and she stopped for a few seconds and then said "My name is Diana. Diana... Wiz". She had hesitated. He wasn't sure if she was lying or wasn't keen on giving her full name to a stranger. Either way he smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you. Shane Collins. Resident tough guy. That goth chick over there is Eve Rosser, my friend. Welcome to Morganville" I said, welcoming her to town. I figured I might as well be nice.

(Eve's P.O.V.)

I had just finished a game of , and I noticed Shane talking to a girl who was... unfamiliar. While that wasn't entirely uncommon, I did find her odd. Morganville homeless population wasn't that large. And the girl certainly fit the bill in terms of looks. She was going to move on when she noticed Shane gesture to her. She smiled and wave and noticed she didn't wave back. She in fact glared. Not a fan of strangers I'm guessing.

I ended up walking over and introducing myself and offering to shake hands. Didn't take. right. remind me to not invite her for parties. That's when she asked something that caught us both off guard. "So tell me, what kind of place is this?". Me and Shane both stopped and stared. I don't know about Shane but I thought she was asking about Morganville... which wasn't safe. I played it off and said "An Arcade. You know. Place you play video games?".

The look she gave could've made vampires falter for a second. She wasn't buying it. Not for a second. Shane saw it too. "You mean Morganville?" He asked, then chuckled "Having brain problems there? I al-" that's when we both were shocked as the stranger said quite angrily "Of all people in the world, I do not have brain problems. I'm not dumb, I know what lurks the streets. I'm just seeing if they're a secret to the public or if it's common knowledge to the natives" in a matter-of-factly fashion. I applauded inside for this girl being like Claire bear.

That's when I said something I never thought I would in a million years, "Look. let's talk about that over dinner. Maybe get you a shower and some clothes". I blinked inside. Why had I said that? Sadly for me, she responded, with a starring Shane watching, "Sure. Couldn't hurt" I replied. The she added "And... I need a place to sleep until I move on. Mind if I stay?". I hesitated. I finally said "I'm okay with it but you really have to talk to Michael". She nodded "Alright. Thanks... guess I can trust you a bit then. Sorry for the cold reception. Like I told Shane. Not the trusting type".

I was baffled. Why had I said those things? I was a bit of a nice person, probably Claire rubbing off, and I didn't mind giving homeless people a meal and clothes, but to invite them into our home and let them stay when I only know their name. I finally said "Well it's late... we should be going". I started to leave, pulling Shane with me... and the girl followed. Great. I had almost forgotten in my puzzlement that I had promised her dinner and clothes. I asked Shane under my breath "What's her name?".

He responded "Diana Wiz. She's moving through here". That explained how she ended up here. Probably moving through towards Mexico. I decided not to ask questions. Questions would get us in trouble. So I simply smiled, led her to the car, got into the driver's seat, turned the car on, waited for Shane and Diana to get into the car, and drove towards Glass House.

It was late though. When we got home, sunset was nearly finished. I parked the car, turned it off, and made a dash with my things towards the door with Shane, and apparently Diana who followed, like she... _knew. _Once we got on the porch and to the door, I tested it. It was unlocked. I opened the door and hurried in, with Shane and Diana following. Shane closed the door and then sighed in relief. I did too. We both saw Claire sitting there on the couch with some old-looking books around her studying. Probably that Alchemy stuff Myrnin was teaching her. She said "Welcome back. Who's the stranger?".

"Diana Wiz. your friend invited me to dinner and a change of clothes... and if this Michael she spoke of okays it, a bed until I move on to Mexico". Bam. Right on the dot. I couldn't believe I was right. They all seemed to reach the same conclusion of questions were bad and Claire said "Right. Well he should be home soon. Shane's on dinner duty". Diana looked at him and he sighed and said "Alright, alright. I'm on it. See you ladies when dinners done" and with that he went to make dinner. That's when the door was heard opening and closing and my vamp boyfriend was locking the door.

He turned around and she instantly recognize the puzzled look he had. He was wondering who the stranger was. She started "Hey. This is Diana. I invited her for dinner and a change of clothes... and if you're alright with it, a bed until she goes to Mexico" which I knew Michael would NOT be okay with. However... you never know.

End Notes

There it is. Chapter 3 and holy shit is it long. I admit, I may have went overboard. I may not have represented some of the characters well but it'll work for now. So yeah. we now know more about the stranger. She's a girl, young, about Claire's age if not younger, and even her age. However, her powers will remain a mystery... and her reasons for being in Morganville. All i'll say is, this is where things ramp up. Read, Review, and most of all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: Of witches and warlocks

Authors Note

Hello everyone. Chapter 4 is here. I can finally announce I'm done with the book series and so I know how to proceed with this series after this story. I don't think it needs to be said, but it will be rather... epic. Either way, we'll see.

Chapter 3

Of Witches and Warlocks

(Michael's P.O.V.)

I stepped into my house after work and a small guitar solo at said work, only to find a strange girl inside with my friends. One who actually looked homeless, which rose red flags for me. Not the 'I-can't control myself' kind, but the kind that something bad was going on. Before I could ask, Eve explained that she and Shane had met the stranger, Diana, and invited her over for dinner and clothes and a possible bed until she moved on to Mexico.

That rose at least a couple of red flags. I was about to flat out say no, when I stopped. I couldn't say 'No, you can't stay, you're probably trouble and we don't like trouble in this house'. In fact... I said the exact opposite. Something I'd NEVER say. "Sure. Why not. Just don't cause trouble and you've got the couch. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and you have to pitch in around here" and it didn't end there. Whatever prevented me from taking back what I'd said was preventing me from physically communicating it. Worse, I added the last bit, which made me realize something was going on "You have my word" and I felt myself smile a forced smile.

After that I felt myself in control again as I moved and locked the door. I admit, I was in a panic. Either I was going crazy or this girl somehow had compulsion powers. I looked and asked "So what's for dinner?". They all, but Diana, pointed to me. I half groaned but shrugged and said "Alright. I'll go get started... Eve, mind helping?" and with that, we went into the kitchen. I closed the door and immediately said in a whisper "I don't this. Somehow she has a compulsion ability".

Eve looked shocked, then had a face like something made sense. She mentioned "Yeah... that makes sense now. Me and Shane said some uncharacteristic things. If she's a vamp, I better get the-" I stopped her. That was because I said "She's not a vamp. She has a heartbeat". Eve stopped in her tracks, turned, wide-eyed. "A human... with the power to compel like vamps? Are you pulling my leg-" I nodded no. I could hear it now as Diana talked about where she was from and her parents.

(Claire's P.O.V.)

Well. This was odd. A stranger, out of town, who knew about vamps, was in our room. I immediately figured out she was the stranger behind the vampire killings and what cemented my belief was when Michael, completely out of character, said that she could stay as long as she stayed out of trouble. Even gave his word. I knew I couldn't be careless with the stranger, Diana as she was calling herself.

I contemplated if she in fact was a vampire or if she was perhaps in possession of some sort of mini-computer, like a Smartphone. It became apparent she had neither. So I asked myself how it was possible. I had no idea. I eventually found a way to ask a question that might shed some light on the subject, "So why are you going to Mexico?". I knew Shane and Eve wouldn't like it, the less about someone going to Mexico, the better, but I couldn't. This person had something on her person that let her kill 5 vampires, one of which was bloody. She couldn't let them leave with it.

Diana got a very serious face, one that said she wasn't just some teenage girl. She could've sworn it looked like Hannah's face when she was serious, as she said "I don't know if here in Morganville asking a guest's business is commonplace... but let me say this. Stay out of mine. Your friends had a good idea, the less you know about me, the better. I promise, you won't be hurt if you know nothing about me other than I exist" And with that, Diana stood and went upstairs to the bathroom like... She KNEW.

I was baffled. This stranger had plainly said, to mine and Shane's face that she had manipulated her way into our home, was major trouble, and wasn't about to tell us why. I considered calling Amelie. I considered calling even Oliver. I didn't. I simply looked at Shane, motioned with my head to the kitchen, and headed there. I admit, I might've been panicking. Anyone would in my situation would.

Michael said, with a worried look on his face immediately "what's wrong?". Shane answered before me, figuring it out too "You know those vamp murders that's the talk of the town? Yeah I'm damn sure she's behind it. She just admitted to being trouble". Claire added "Well it was in self-defense. However... She's somehow able to avoid the machine's detection". That got everyone's attention. Shane asked "Isn't that kind of supposed to be impossible?".

I finally asked "Michael. We need to get her. I need to find out how she's doing this. whatever she has on her that makes her that powerful can't leave Morganville!". Michael nodded. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to slip a knockout drug into her meal. When she passes out, grab her, and tie her to a chair. We'll then question her. I gave her my word she could stay. I never said I couldn't question her". He was serious too. Then again, we all were. This person was obviously dangerous.

An hour or so later, they were sitting out in the living room watching a special on TV. They all made sure to talk to her regularly, so that their stares wouldn't seem... suspicious. However, very suddenly, Shane yawned and said "Ugh... sorry I feel... sluggish suddenly" and then fell asleep. We all stopped and stared, then looked at her. Her face, it wasn't a smile, that's for sure.

She said "You stupid, stupid people. Why can't you just leave things be?" And with that Michael leapt for her but... stopped midair. His eyes widened as he simply floated there, suspended in mid-air like he was in a zero-gravity field. We all tried to move but couldn't, all except Shane. Diana sighed and set her food down and folded her legs and relaxed.

She immediately started with "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I can tell your vampire there is a nice guy. A bit instinctive but nice all the same. Vampires could learn a thing or too about blending in from him" She then looked at me and my completely confused face and laughed "You're probably wondering how I'm doing this aren't you? Well... allow me to explain. I'd have liked to do this under more... normal circumstances, but this will have to do".

She explained what her power was. Telekinesis. The ability to affect the area around her with the power of her mind. That all the mental blocks and wiring were removed and she could use 100% of her brain, however it was more geared for combat than knowledge. In addition, it gave her psychic abilities like telepathy, the ability to communicate via thought sharing, sensing spirits, and most of all the ability to tell supernatural from natural. Claire was amazed. She had no idea something like that even existed. That humans could achieve it.

Then the one thought that really made her panic. What if Amelie found out?

End Notes

And with that, the truth comes out. She's a psychic. Or a telekinetic. Pick your poison. I came up with the idea because it seemed original and rather... fitting. Now to reveal this, Diana is NOT the real villain. No. the villain will appear next chapter. This is where things really stray from the canon. So enjoy and as always read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
